A finger lever of this general type is previously known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,582. This finger lever that carries in its center a cam roller consists of two parallel running side walls, which are connected at one end by a lower wall. This lower wall is provided with a dome-shaped recess which rests on a support component. On the other end, the two side walls are in turn connected by a lower wall, which forms the bearing surface for a valve stem of a gas exchange valve of an internal combustion engine.
This has the disadvantage that the activation lever is constructed very wide in the area of the valve stem bearing and as a result also has a high mass.